


SPANK YOU, SPANK YOU VERY MUCH

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Imaginary spanking, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, bumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is having trouble sleeping so Sherlock tells him a dirty bedtime story involving James Bond and spanking.</p><p>Another stand alone from my Alter'Verse series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPANK YOU, SPANK YOU VERY MUCH

SPANK YOU, SPANK YOU VERY MUCH.

Despite the bed being as huge as a Navy hovercraft, and being exhausted before his shower, John finds himself tossing and turning.

Sherlock rolled over and gathered John to him.

"Can't sleep love?" he rumbled in Johns ear. John wiggled a bit. That voice, so close to his ear, did squirmy things to him.

"Been through a lot lately. My brain is having a hard time settling."

"Shall I tell you a bedtime story?" Sherlock asked. John laughed.

"Okay." he said.

"This one you will need to hold onto your dick for." Sherlock whispered, moving Johns hand down and under his pyjama bottoms. 

"I like it already." John sighed.

"One time I returned to Baker Street knowing someone was inside."

"Oh no...any weapon?"

"Just my hands."

"Okay...."

"So I slowly slide inside, and lock the door behind me. So whoever it was cannot escape."

"Good thinking"

"Still touching yourself John?"

"Yes." John whispered, closing his eyes and concentrating on Sherlocks husky deep voice right in his ear.

"I wandered through the house, trying to find who it was. Finally I find them, on your bed, laying back, looking at me with those ice blue eyes."

"Bond!"

"Uh huh, our crush James Bond, laying back on your bed in a lovely suit, shirt unbuttoned, waiting for me."

"Ohhhh..."

"Uh huh. I demand what he is doing here and he tells me he is tired of denying himself the pleasure of my naked company, so he's come over to fuck me..."

John squirmed. The word "fuck" was right in his ear and it was gorgeous.

"What do you do?"

"Well John...I run my hands up those thighs. You know how big those thighs are. So firm."

"Uh huh.... "

"And when I circled my thumbs on his inner thighs he parted them a little more for me, letting me in."

"Nice...

"I want to touch his big hard cock but I am teasing him. Just using my fingers on his thighs, watching him squirm under me. You think he wants me John? You think he wants me to touch his cock?"

"...ngggg...yes of course. I bet he's begging you with those eyes of his."

"Oh he is John, his eyes are wet and blown with lust. He grabs my wrists with those strong hands of his and tries to move my hands to his cock. I tell him no. He says please Sherlock and I shake my head. He cannot always have what he wants can he John?

"No, tell him no, he needs to hear that sometimes." 

"I scootch up to his chest, kneeling between the legs he has spread wide for me, to let me in. I slowly move the open shirt apart so I can get a good look at that magnificent chest."

"Scars?"

"Of course. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, but between all the scars he has from protecting mother England is beautiful smooth skin. I cannot help but put my tongue on him."

"Mmmmm....where?"

"His nipples. I lick them slowly, one at a time, suck them, bite them."

"Hurt him, does he like it?"

"I bite his neck, hard. He shudders. Of course he likes the pain, John, he's British."

"I bet he arches into your mouth Sherlock, your mouth is so hot and yummy. I can hear him beg for it now."

"He loves what I am doing to his neck, and his throat. Let's me bite it hard, leave marks, asks for more. He's turning very slutty under my mouth."

Sherlocks breath and voice in his ear, the visions he is putting in Johns head, make him smile and close his eyes, biting his bottom lip, stroking his cock firmly.

"What's he begging for now do you think John?"

"A kiss. With tongue."

"I take those beautiful lips with mine, lick him open and kiss him deeply. He kisses me back, hot and heavy, he wants me desperately."

"..nggg..."

"I lay my whole weight on him, feeling his hard body under mine. I roll my hips, pressing my cock to his, teasingly rubbing him as I continue kissing him. He curls his fingers in my hair and pulls me deeper in for a filthy kiss, all tongue and hot moans."

"Yeah, nice...."

"I begin to kiss my way down his chest, lower and lower. He is trying not to push my head down but it seems to be instinct. He wants my mouth on him. He wants me to take him deep and suck him hard..."

"I bet he does. Your mouth is heavenly."

"I pop his button and drag the zip down with my teeth. He moans my name and arches up, begging for my mouth. Do I give it to him John?"

"not...yet..."

"What am I going to do to him John?"

"....ngh...over your knee. Spank him."

"Sssspank double oh seven? Oh John, you are dirrrrrty...I move myself to the end of the bed and ask that he drape himself over my knees. He doesn't want to so I order him. Tell him be good for me. He wants to be good for me so he does as he is told. His pert little arse is over one of my thighs, his hard cock pressing into my trousers. His head is down over my other thigh, hair nearly touching the floor. His hands are clutching the cuff of one of my trouser legs."

"He doesn't want it does he?"

"Of course not John, it is humiliating for him. But he wants me, what can he do?"

"He can lie there and take it."

"I run my hand over the beautiful muscles of his arse. His bum is perfect, smooth, milky and firm. Too white I think. I slap one of his cheeks, just once. He makes no sound. So I spank his other cheek. No sound. I cup my hand and start to smack each of his cheeks regularly. Left, right, left, very very hard, not stopping. His flesh goosebumps in my handprint shape and he clutches my trousers tighter and tighter. Finally I start to really thump into him, full arm swings, all my might, onto those beautiful reddening cheeks."

"Make him scream Sherlock...."

"Oh he is biting his cheek, he does not want to give in, but my onslaught is too much for him. Eventually he begins to squeek with every spank, and then moan and then, when his arse gets to almost purple he gasps no and please and stop and Sherlock..."

"...yes..."

"Until I think he has had enough. Then I lube up two fingers and slide them between his tortured globes. His little hole is winking, ready for my fingers. I sliiiiiide them in, Carfully and wiggle them on his prostate. He arches, and fucks my leg, but he wants my fingers inside him. He is begging for my fingers John, begging for them."

Sherlocks voice has grown husky and John realises the detective is stroking his own cock and this makes Johns eyes roll back in lust.

"I sit him up, slick my cock with lots of lube and slide his tight arse onto my cock, slowly, using his hips to guide him. He throws his head back and moans the whole time I am sliding in. When I bottom out he gasps, adjusting to me, and then rocks on my cock."

"Christ Sherlock..." 

"I grip his hips tighter and begin to meet him halfway, ramming up as he rides my cock down, until we have the perfect rhythm. His moans fill the room, he is begging for me to let him come...should I let him John?"

"Slick your hand, get him to fuck your fist..."

"Oh yes, I do just that John. Poor James is shuddering and shaking on top of me now, his skin is so hot and he had lost himself. I ram harder, and stroke him faster. I can feel his orgasm build...he is begging for release, for permission to come..."

"Should I let him John?" Sherlock whispered not.y into Johns ear. "Should I say yes, James, come for me please..."

"Yes yes yes yes..." John chanted breathlessly. "Oh Sherlock Sherlock I am come....nnnnnnnnngggggg!!!"

With a neck busting moan John comes all over his fist, his body arched and his mouth open.

Three seconds later Sherlock comes, Johns name on his lips. 

They pant and shudder for a while, getting their heart rates down. Sherlock cleans them both with a warm wet towel, then kisses John on the forehead.

"Now we know, James is a great bonk." He said. "Flirt can stop flirting with him."

John chuckled. 

"I love you Sherlock."

"Love you."

#

"Do you think we should tell them the walls are very thin in this hotel?"

"No, Q, let's never ever tell them."

"If I do...will you spank me"

"Yes. I will."

"Mmmmm, promise?"

"You Holmes boys are perverts."

#


End file.
